Módulo:Questreq/data
Part of Template:Questreq's implementation -- For information on how to update this page, please see Module talk:Questreq -- local quests = { (miniquest)' = {'Rune Mysteries'}, Fired Up' = {'Priest in Peril'}, Magnetism' = {'Ernest the Chicken', 'Priest in Peril', 'The Restless Ghost'}, Slice of H.A.M.' = {'Death to the Dorgeshuun', 'The Dig Site', 'The Giant Dwarf'}, a First Resort' = {'Zogre Flesh Eaters'}, to my Roots' = {'Fairy Tale I - Growing Pains', 'The Hand in the Sand', 'One Small Favour', 'Tribal Totem'}, to the Freezer' = {'Ernest the Chicken', 'Some Like It Cold'}, Crawl' = {}, Cursed Tides' = {}, a Rock...' = {'Dwarf Cannon', 'Fishing Contest'}, Chompy Bird Hunting' = {}, 'Biohazard' = {'Plague City'}, of the Dwarves' = {'King of the Dwarves'}, of the Dwarves' = {'The Fremennik Isles', 'Watchtower'}, Knights\' Fortress (quest)' = {'13 quest points'}, Blood Pact' = {}, Runs Deep' = {'Dream Mentor', 'Glorious Memories', 'Horror from the Deep', 'Completed easy, medium, and hard Fremennik achievements'}, Branches of Darkmeyer' = {'Legacy of Seergaze', 'Legends\' Quest'}, Home the Bacon' = {}, Brink of Extinction' = {'The Elder Kiln'}, Home' = {}, and Cellars' = {}, Tiny Acorns' = {'Buyers and Cellars'}, Her Marbles' = {'From Tiny Acorns'}, Guild of Our Own' = {'Lost Her Marbles'}, Fever' = {'Pirate\'s Treasure', 'Rum Deal'}, of the Ancestors' = {}, Rising' = {'50 quest points', 'The Blood Pact', 'Hazeel Cult'}, Construction' = {'Regicide'}, of Mah' = {'Dishonour among Thieves', 'The Light Within', 'Koschei\'s Troubles'}, Chosen Commander' = {'Land of the Goblins'}, Tunnels: The Hunt for Surok' = {'What Lies Below'}, Tower' = {}, Clockwork Syringe' = {'Rocking Out'}, War' = {}, 'Contact!' = {'Icthlarin\'s Little Helper'}, Assistant' = {}, of Fenkenstrain' = {'Priest in Peril', 'The Restless Ghost'}, Tears' = {'Dealing with Scabaras', 'The Jack of Spades', 'Missing My Mummy', 'Spirits of the Elid', 'Reputación de Menaphos en Rank 3', 'Llevar a Leela de regreso a la tumba de Senliten'}, Curse of Arrav' = {'Defender of Varrock', 'Missing My Mummy', 'Shades of Mort\'ton', 'The Tale of the Muspah', 'Troll Romance', 'Senliten completamente restaurado'}, Curse of Zaros' = {'Started:Desert Treasure', 'Started:The Restless Ghost'}, Control' = {'Harbinger'}, of Hallowvale' = {'In Aid of the Myreque'}, Catch' = {'Tower of Life'}, with Scabaras' = {'Contact!', 'The Feud', 'Zogre Flesh Eaters'}, Death of Chivalry' = {}, Plateau' = {}, to the Dorgeshuun' = {'The Lost Tribe'}, of Varrock' = {'Demon Slayer', 'Family Crest', 'Garden of Tranquillity', 'The Knight\'s Sword', 'Shield of Arrav', 'Temple of Ikov', 'What Lies Below'}, Slayer' = {}, Treasure' = {'The Dig Site', 'Priest in Peril', 'Temple of Ikov', 'The Tourist Trap', 'Troll Stronghold', 'Waterfall Quest'}, Minds' = {'Troll Stronghold', 'Wanted!', 'What\'s Mine is Yours', 'Abyss (miniquest)'}, in the Rough' = {'Stolen Hearts'}, Dig Site' = {}, of Disaster' = {'The Curse of Arrav', 'Shadow of the Storm'}, of Disaster: Coin of the Realm' = {}, of Disaster: Shield of Arrav' = {'Dimension of Disaster: Coin of the Realm', 'Shield of Arrav'}, of Disaster: Demon Slayer' = {'Dimension of Disaster: Coin of the Realm', 'Shadow of the Storm'}, of Disaster: Defender of Varrock' = {'Dimension of Disaster: Coin of the Realm', 'Defender of Varrock'}, of Disaster: Curse of Arrav' = {'Dimension of Disaster: Coin of the Realm', 'Dimension of Disaster: Shield of Arrav', 'Dimension of Disaster: Demon Slayer', 'Dimension of Disaster: Defender of Varrock', 'The Curse of Arrav'}, among Thieves' = {'Hazeel Cult', 'Missing, Presumed Death'}, No Evil' = {'Animal Magnetism', 'Dealing with Scabaras', 'Desert Treasure', 'Missing My Mummy', 'Recipe for Disaster: Freeing King Awowogei', 'Shadow of the Storm', 'Smoking Kills', 'Llevar a Leela de regreso a la tumba de Senliten'}, Slayer' = {'33 quest points'}, Mentor' = {'Eadgar\'s Ruse', 'Lunar Diplomacy'}, Ritual' = {}, Cannon' = {}, Ruse' = {'Druidic Ritual', 'Troll Stronghold'}, Peak' = {}, Elder Kiln' = {}, Workshop I' = {}, Workshop II' = {'Elemental Workshop I'}, Workshop III' = {'Elemental Workshop II'}, Workshop IV' = {'Elemental Workshop III'}, Lament' = {}, Journey' = {'21 quest points'}, the Chicken' = {}, Dave\'s Big Day Out' = {'Recipe for Disaster: Freeing Evil Dave'}, for an Eye' = {'Jed Hunter'}, Eyes of Glouphrie' = {'The Grand Tree'}, Tale I - Growing Pains' = {'Jungle Potion', 'Lost City', 'Nature Spirit'}, Tale II - Cure a Queen' = {'Fairy Tale I - Growing Pains'}, Tale III - Battle at Ork\'s Rift' = {'Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen'}, Crest' = {}, of the Gods' = {'Missing, Presumed Death'}, of the Gods' = {'The World Wakes', 'The Firemaker\'s Curse', 'Ritual of the Mahjarrat'}, Destination' = {'Tuai Leit\'s Own', 'Ghosts from the Past', 'Damage Control'}, Feud' = {}, Arena' = {}, Firemaker\'s Curse' = {}, Contest' = {}, Fall' = {'Impressing the Locals'}, Tale...' = {'The Giant Dwarf', 'Fishing Contest'}, of a Chaos Dwarf' = {'Forgettable Tale...', 'Between a Rock...'}, Fremennik Isles' = {'The Fremennik Trials'}, Fremennik Trials' = {}, \'n\' Seek' = {'Rag and Bone Man'}, \'n\' Seek/Wish list' = {'Fur \'n\' Seek', 'Started:Recipe for Disaster: Freeing King Awowogei', 'Started the pyre ship section of Barbarian Firemaking'}, of Tranquillity' = {'Creature of Fenkenstrain'}, Cat' = {}, General\'s Shadow' = {'The Curse of Zaros', 'Fight Arena'}, Ahoy' = {'Priest in Peril', 'The Restless Ghost'}, from the Past' = {'Harbinger'}, Giant Dwarf' = {}, Memories' = {'Royal Trouble', 'The Fremennik Isles', 'Mountain Daughter'}, Diplomacy' = {}, Golem' = {}, Quest' = {'34 quest points'}, Grand Tree' = {}, Great Brain Robbery' = {'Creature of Fenkenstrain', 'Cabin Fever','Recipe for Disaster: Freeing Pirate Pete'}, Tales' = {'Witch\'s House'}, Ground' = {}, Hand in the Sand' = {}, 'Harbinger' = {'Eye for an Eye'}, Mine' = {'Priest in Peril', 'Started:Nature Spirit'}, Cult' = {}, of the Family' = {'Impressing the Locals'}, of Stone' = {'Carnillean Rising', 'Rune Memories'}, of Stone' = {'Rune Mechanics', 'The Elder Kiln'}, Quest' = {'56 quest points', 'Shield of Arrav', 'Lost City', 'Dragon Slayer', 'Merlin\'s Crystal', 'Druidic Ritual'}, Welcome' = {'Lunar Diplomacy', 'Tai Bwo Wannai Trio'}, Grail' = {'Merlin\'s Crystal'}, from the Deep' = {'Bar Crawl'}, for Red Raktuber' = {'Cold War', 'Sea Slug'}, Little Helper' = {'Diamond in the Rough', 'Gertrude\'s Cat', 'The Restless Ghost'}, Catcher' = {}, the Locals' = {}, Aid of the Myreque' = {'In Search of the Myreque'}, Pyre Need' = {}, Search of the Myreque' = {'Nature Spirit'}, Jack of Spades' = {'Diamond in the Rough'}, Hunter' = {'Flag Fall', 'Spiritual Enlightenment', 'Head of the Family'}, Potion' = {}, Concerns' = {'The Slug Menace'}, Spirits' = {'Missing, Presumed Death'}, of the Dwarves' = {'Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf', 'My Arm\'s Big Adventure'}, Ransom' = {'Holy Grail', 'Murder Mystery', 'One Small Favour'}, Knight\'s Sword' = {}, Troubles' = {'Blood Runs Deep', 'Ritual of the Mahjarrat'}, of the Goblins' = {'Another Slice of H.A.M.', 'Fishing Contest'}, the Ropes' = {}, of Seergaze' = {'Darkness of Hallowvale'}, of Seergaze' = {'Shades of Mort\'ton'}, Quest' = {'107 quest points', 'Family Crest', 'Heroes\' Quest', 'Shilo Village', 'Underground Pass', 'Waterfall Quest'}, Light Within' = {'Fate of the Gods', 'Meeting History', 'Plague\'s End', 'The Temple at Senntisten', 'The World Wakes'}, Lord of Vampyrium' = {'The Branches of Darkmeyer'}, City' = {}, Lost Tribe' = {'Goblin Diplomacy'}, Story' = {'Swan Song', 'Recipe for Disaster: Freeing Sir Amik Varze'}, Diplomacy' = {'Lost City', 'The Fremennik Trials', 'Shilo Village'}, Memories' = {'Koschei\'s Troubles', 'Missing, Presumed Death'}, History' = {'The Restless Ghost', 'Priest in Peril'}, History' = {'Making History'}, Crystal' = {}, Mighty Fall' = {'Missing, Presumed Death', 'The Chosen Commander', 'My Arm\'s Big Adventure', 'Chaos Tunnels: The Hunt for Surok'}, My Mummy' = {'The Golem', 'Icthlarin\'s Little Helper'}, My Mummy' = {'Garden of Tranquillity'}, Presumed Death' = {}, Presumed Death' = {'The World Wakes', 'Ritual of the Mahjarrat', 'The Death of Chivalry', 'Koschei\'s Troubles', 'The Chosen Commander'}, (miniquest)' = {}, Friend' = {}, Madness' = {'The Grand Tree', 'Tree Gnome Village (quest)'}, Daughter' = {}, End Part I' = {'Big Chompy Bird Hunting', 'Sheep Herder', 'Roving Elves'}, End Part II' = {'Mourning\'s End Part I'}, Mystery' = {}, Arm\'s Big Adventure' = {'Eadgar\'s Ruse', 'The Feud', 'Jungle Potion', 'Done some work in Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup'}, of the White Lands' = {}, Spirit' = {'Priest in Peril', 'The Restless Ghost'}, Elegy' = {'Dishonour among Thieves', 'Heart of Stone', 'The Mighty Fall', 'Throne of Miscellania', 'Nomad\'s Requiem', 'The Void Stares Back'}, Elegy' = {'While Guthix Sleeps', 'Blood Runs Deep'}, Requiem' = {'King\'s Ransom', 'Knight Waves training ground', 'Completed Soul Wars tutorial'}, Quest' = {}, Quest' = {'The Fremennik Trials'}, Small Favour' = {'Rune Mysteries', 'Shilo Village'}, of a Kind' = {'A Tail of Two Cats', 'The World Wakes', 'King\'s Ransom', 'Missing, Presumed Death'}, of a Kind' = {'Ritual of the Mahjarrat'}, Man in the North' = {'Do No Evil', 'Crocodile Tears', 'Reputación de Menaphos en Rank 6'}, Path of Glouphrie' = {'Waterfall Quest', 'The Eyes of Glouphrie', 'Tree Gnome Village (quest)'}, of Ice Mountain' = {}, Club' = {'Our Man in the North', 'Reputación de Menaphos en Rank 9'}, of Hate' = {'Gertrude\'s Cat', 'A Clockwork Syringe'}, Treasure' = {}, City' = {}, End' = {'Making History', 'Catapult Construction', 'Within the Light'}, in Peril' = {}, Ali Rescue' = {}, Prisoner of Glouphrie' = {'The Path of Glouphrie', 'Roving Elves'}, Before the Swarm' = {'Imp Catcher', 'Wanted!'}, and Bone Man' = {}, and Bone Man/Wish list' = {'Rag and Bone Man', 'Mogre (miniquest)', 'Started:Zogre Flesh Eaters', 'Started:Creature of Fenkenstrain'}, 'Ratcatchers' = {'Icthlarin\'s Little Helper'}, for Disaster' = {'Cook\'s Assistant', 'Goblin Diplomacy', 'Fishing Contest', 'Gertrude\'s Cat', 'Shadow of the Storm', 'Big Chompy Bird Hunting', 'Biohazard', 'Demon Slayer', 'Murder Mystery', 'Nature Spirit', 'Witch\'s House', 'Lost City', 'Started:Legends\' Quest', 'Monkey Madness', 'Desert Treasure', 'Horror from the Deep'}, for Disaster: Another Cook\'s Quest' = {'Cook\'s Assistant'}, for Disaster: Defeating the Culinaromancer' = {'Recipe for Disaster: Freeing Evil Dave', 'Recipe for Disaster: Freeing the Goblin generals', 'Recipe for Disaster: Freeing King Awowogei', 'Recipe for Disaster: Freeing the Lumbridge Sage', 'Recipe for Disaster: Freeing the Mountain dwarf', 'Recipe for Disaster: Freeing Pirate Pete', 'Recipe for Disaster: Freeing Sir Amik Varze', 'Recipe for Disaster: Freeing Skrach Uglogwee', 'Desert Treasure', 'Horror from the Deep'}, for Disaster: Freeing Evil Dave' = {'Recipe for Disaster: Another Cook\'s Quest', 'Gertrude\'s Cat', 'Shadow of the Storm'}, for Disaster: Freeing the Goblin generals' = {'Recipe for Disaster: Another Cook\'s Quest', 'Goblin Diplomacy'}, for Disaster: Freeing King Awowogei' = {'Recipe for Disaster: Another Cook\'s Quest', 'Monkey Madness'}, for Disaster: Freeing the Lumbridge Sage' = {'Recipe for Disaster: Another Cook\'s Quest', 'Big Chompy Bird Hunting', 'Biohazard', 'Demon Slayer', 'Murder Mystery', 'Nature Spirit', 'Witch\'s House'}, for Disaster: Freeing the Mountain dwarf' = {'Recipe for Disaster: Another Cook\'s Quest', 'Fishing Contest'}, for Disaster: Freeing Pirate Pete' = {'Recipe for Disaster: Another Cook\'s Quest'}, for Disaster: Freeing Sir Amik Varze' = {'Recipe for Disaster: Another Cook\'s Quest', 'Lost City', 'Started:Legends\' Quest'}, for Disaster: Freeing Skrach Uglogwee' = {'Recipe for Disaster: Another Cook\'s Quest', 'Big Chompy Bird Hunting'}, Drive' = {}, 'Regicide' = {'Underground Pass'}, Restless Ghost' = {}, of the Mahjarrat' = {'Enakhra\'s Lament', 'Fairy Tale III - Battle at Ork\'s Rift', 'Fight Arena', 'Hazeel Cult', 'Rocking Out', 'The Slug Menace', 'A Tail of Two Cats', 'The Temple at Senntisten', 'While Guthix Sleeps'}, of Blood' = {'The Lord of Vampyrium', 'Defender of Varrock', 'All Fired Up'}, Out' = {'The Great Brain Robbery'}, Elves' = {'Waterfall Quest', 'Regicide'}, Trouble' = {'Throne of Miscellania'}, Deal' = {'Priest in Peril', 'Zogre Flesh Eaters'}, Mechanics' = {}, Memories' = {'Rune Mysteries'}, Mysteries' = {}, in the Wound' = {'Kennith\'s Concerns'}, Catcher' = {'Bar Crawl'}, Slug' = {}, of Mort\'ton' = {}, of the Storm' = {'Demon Slayer', 'The Golem'}, Shadow over Ashdale' = {}, Herder' = {}, of Arrav' = {}, Village' = {'Jungle Potion'}, Endgame' = {'The Death of Chivalry', 'Children of Mah', 'Hero\'s Welcome', 'Kindred Spirits', 'Nomad\'s Elegy', 'One of a Kind'}, Slug Menace' = {'Sea Slug', 'Wanted!'}, Kills' = {'Icthlarin\'s Little Helper'}, Like It Cold' = {'Hunt for Red Raktuber'}, Soul\'s Bane' = {}, of Summer' = {'The Restless Ghost'}, of the Elid' = {}, Enlightenment' = {'Impressing the Locals'}, Hearts' = {}, End' = {'Spirit of Summer'}, Song' = {'101 quest points', 'Garden of Tranquillity', 'One Small Favour'}, Away' = {}, Bwo Wannai Trio' = {'Jungle Potion'}, Tail of Two Cats' = {'Icthlarin\'s Little Helper'}, Tale of the Muspah' = {}, of the God Wars' = {'Started:Troll Stronghold'}, of Guthix (quest)' = {'44 quest points'}, Temple at Senntisten' = {'Desert Treasure', 'Devious Minds', 'The Curse of Arrav'}, of Ikov' = {}, Your Block Off' = {'Thok It To \'Em'}, of Miscellania' = {'Heroes\' Quest', 'The Fremennik Trials'}, 'TokTz-Ket-Dill' = {}, Tourist Trap' = {}, of Life' = {}, Gnome Village (quest)' = {}, Totem' = {}, Romance' = {'Troll Stronghold'}, Stronghold' = {'Death Plateau'}, Leit\'s Own' = {'Harbinger'}, Pass' = {'Biohazard'}, Foundations' = {}, Slayer' = {}, Void Dance' = {'Quiet Before the Swarm', 'Druidic Ritual'}, Void Stares Back' = {'A Void Dance'}, 'Wanted!' = {'33 quest points', 'Recruitment Drive', 'The Lost Tribe', 'Priest in Peril'}, 'Watchtower' = {}, Quest' = {}, Lies Below' = {}, Mine is Yours' = {}, Guthix Sleeps' = {'270 quest points', 'Defender of Varrock', 'Dream Mentor', 'The Hand in the Sand', 'King\'s Ransom', 'Legends\' Quest', 'Mourning\'s End Part II', 'The Path of Glouphrie', 'Recipe for Disaster', 'Summer\'s End', 'Swan Song', 'Tears of Guthix (quest)', 'Wanted!', 'Wolf Whistle', 'Zogre Flesh Eaters', 'Chaos Tunnels: The Hunt for Surok'}, House' = {}, the Light' = {'Mourning\'s End Part II'}, Whistle' = {}, World Wakes' = {}, World Wakes' = {'Ritual of the Mahjarrat', 'The Chosen Commander', 'The Void Stares Back', 'The Branches of Darkmeyer', 'The Firemaker\'s Curse'}, Are It' = {}, Flesh Eaters' = {'Big Chompy Bird Hunting', 'Jungle Potion'} } return quests